Adventures of the Skellington Brothers: The Birth of the Boys
by Rachel Terrera
Summary: (Episode 1) How did Jack get to Halloween Town. It certainly wasn't by magic carpet or portal. No, he was reborn, and so was his brother Greg. Let me tell you the story of how the Skellington Brothers got to Halloween Town. (Some dialogue is response to UPCOMING fanfiction, Nightmare University.) Copyrights and other information in my profile! Rated K ! Three parts!
1. Part One

The Birth of the Boys Part 1

_January 10__th__ 1834_

Cedric Elroy paced nervously in front of the master bed in his room. His pregnant ghost wife, Faith Harrington, was currently reading a book on monster genetics. After a few minutes, she stopped reading and looked up at her husband, who was still pacing.

The ghost woman smiled, "Cedric, love, don't worry. Everything will be fine."

The scarecrow didn't even glance up. He just shrugged and kept pacing. This annoyed Faith a little, so she tried again.

"Cedric," she said forcefully. "Sit down."

He stopped and looked up, "Hmm, I beg your pardon, what?"

Faith sighed and said again, "Cedric…sit down."

The scarecrow looked at the chair next to the bed she pointed to and said, "Oh…right."

Cedric sat down. "Now what do I do?" He asked, quite clueless.

Faith giggled, "Relax…" She annunciated. "You look so nervous as though you were about to have the baby instead of me. I feel quite proud of myself for keeping so calm while you're worrying every waking moment. This'll be a story to tell our little Jack when he's old enough."

Cedric's pumpkin head seemed to glow red as he said, "You'd better not tell him!"

Faith smiled, "We shall see."

The ghost woman giggled until a pain shot through her abdomen. Thinking it was just Jack being a bony kicker, she didn't say anything. But when it happened again less than a minute later, it was too powerful for her not to cry out in pain.

"Faith!?" Cedric gasped, jumping up and holding her protectively. Then even he felt it.

"Contractions!" Cedric whispered in dread.

Before he could ask her what to do, the pregnant ghost screamed, "DOOOOCCCCTOOOOOORRRR!"

Cedric stumbled back just as the doctor came through the door.

"You were right," Faith panted.

The scientist didn't smile as he set up, "I usually am. Just keep breathing or you'll have a repeat of what happened the last time."

Faith nodded and breathed in the stale air; there was no clean air in Halloween Town.

She remembered when Greg was born. She had barely seen him before her life was taken. One moment she was in her bed in her house with the midwife standing beside her assuring Gregory would be safe, and the next, she was in Halloween Town, just waking up. She had never cried so much when they told her what happened.

This would not be the same. She would make it with both her children and finally be there for Greg when he came. But for now, she had to focus on Jack.

Cedric leaned over the doctor and asked, "Is there anything I can do to help, Dr. Finklestein?"

The doctor answered roughly, "Yes, you can back off. I need space to do this. You may be the next in line to be Pumpkin King, but you need to learn to give citizens space to do their work. And besides, you're only in training, are you not? If I'm right, you'll officially be Pumpkin King next year. Learn a thing or two about how to give people space before you become the king, will you?"

Cedric stepped back, sighed, and nodded, "Yes, doctor."

"And while you're listening, I need you to leave. Your wife may not make it if you don't."

* * *

Cedric shivered. He didn't like to think about the day he lost Faith to death. He was thankful that he followed her to Halloween Town, but not thankful he had to leave his sons behind. He hated betraying them like that and could only hope they would both follow him to Halloween Town.

Cedric, who was currently in his bathroom next door so he was close to his wife, leaned back against the toilet, and remembered that day.

~*~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~*~

Cedric Elroy was sitting outside his and Faith's bedroom reading the newspaper. Rarely was there good news, especially with the burning of the American capitol.

Cedric shook his head, tapping his foot. "So many disasters and deaths…it's a real shame."

That's when a maid approached him, "Mr. Elroy, I have some news…it's…your wife, she's…"

Cedric looked up, "What…what happened?"

He dropped his book, stood up and, not waiting for an answer, rushed into the bedroom.

"Faith! Are you all…" He called, but paused when he saw her.

His wife lay motionless in bed with her hands folded neatly over her chest, probably put there by the midwife.

The woman next to her looked at him somberly. That could only mean one thing…

"No!" Cedric gasped as he reached his motionless wife.

He took her hand in his. It was becoming cold. Tears filled Cedric's green eyes as he touched his other hand to her cheek.

"No…" Cedric sobbed, burying his face in her neck.

The midwife sighed, "I'm so sorry, sir. I wish I could have saved her. But she was far too weak this time, and the boy was too strong."

Cedric looked up at her with tears streaking down his face, "It's a boy?"

The midwife nodded, "Do you have a name for him?"

Cedric nodded, "Gregory Timothy Harrington if it was a boy. Abigail Lily Harrington if it was a girl."

The midwife nodded, writing down baby Greg's full name on the piece of paper next to her.

She turned to him and her gaze became stern, "One last thing; I know this is hard for you, but do you want to hold him? I promised your wife that Greg would be safe. Will he be safe with you?"

Cedric was taken aback at this. But he composed himself and nodded, knowing words would fail him.

The midwife handed the baby to him and he smiled almost immediately.

At that moment, the maid returned with Jack in her arms. Jack pointed to his father and the baby and asked quietly, "Wha's dat?"

The maid tried to smile, "That's your brother."

She turned to the boy's father, "Should I…tell him what happened, sir?"

Cedric shook his head, "I'll tell him myself when he asks. He's bound to want to know where his mother went…"

*~*~*~* End of Flashback *~*~*~*

Cedric would always remember that day. It was still painful, but he was still thankful because he was currently being reunited with his son. He hoped his whole family would make it to Halloween Town.

He remembered it clearly. Jack did ask where his mother went, and Cedric nearly broke down when he told him she was gone for good. Jack didn't understand till later, and Cedric was thankful that he didn't blame Greg for their mother's death.

Cedric waited for ten minutes, his restless leg was twitching up and down while the rest of him was fidgeting closer to the bedroom door.

Finally, the doctor walked out, "Looks like your wife has done more homework than you."

Cedric looked at him with concern and confusion, "What do you mean?"

Doctor Finklestein started to wheel away, "Your wife found out the species of the child before it was born. She calculated everything and was prepared." He harrumphed, "You should learn from her."

Before Cedric could respond, the doctor left. Cedric shrugged it off and walked into the bedroom. Once inside, the Pumpkin King in training was greeted by a beautiful sight.

Faith, her smile glowing on her pale already-bright face, was holding a slightly squirming newborn in her arms.

Cedric smiled as he walked over, "Is it Jack? Is it…our son?"

Faith giggled, "See for yourself."

Cedric lifted a few of the blankets covering the squirming child and looked at the skeletal creature within.

He laughed, relieved, "So that was what you meant about 'Skellington'. The doctor said you had done your homework."

His wife nodded, "I have a feeling Greg will be the same. We would always have skeletal children because they would take on your physique and my…"

Cedric snorted quietly before saying, "Whiteness?"

Faith giggled, "Yes, we'll go with that."

She fell silent before saying, "I hope I'll meet Greg again. I only barely saw him when I died. You're lucky you don't have to go through childbirth."

Cedric kissed her cheek, "Aye, I can't imagine what it feels like. But there is a bright side. We have our son back."

* * *

Unfortunately, the couple didn't know then that the two brothers died at the same time. Therefore, shouldn't Greg Timothy Harrington have joined his brother at nearly the same time if at all?

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. Part Two

The Birth of the Boys Part 2

* * *

**(Author's Notes: This part contains a lot of Baby Language! R = W; L = W; TH = D! Also, some things are said with slang, with an 'ah' at the end instead of an 'er.' Then there's the usual slang. If you get confused, just read it out loud. Read on and review!)**

* * *

(January 14th 1838)

Jack was barely four when his parents found out the truth of what happened to his brother, Gregory. Even for his age, Jack was very smart, but he had also inherited his father's cluelessness and was confused about why he heard them fussing one morning in their room with the door closed and locked.

Jack, being the curious little bugger that he was, leaned against the door and listened.

His mother's voice reverberated through the door, "We can't lose him, Cedric! I've barely known him!"

Why were they panicking? Were they talking about Jack? The young skeleton didn't think so. His mother had known him for four years, so her claims of 'barely knowing him' couldn't be applied to Jack. He continued listening at the door.

Cedric tried to calm her, "I know, my dear, but maybe we can reason with Mr. Ravenon to–"

Faith snapped at him, "He's the Grim Reaper, Cedric! Do you really think he'll give our son's soul back for free!? He doesn't do anything unless it's for his own gain…"

Jack heard her sigh. "No matter how hard we try, the answer will always be 'no'. We won't ever see Greg again…"

Jack looked through the keyhole at his parents and saw their miserable expressions. He could see their pain just by looking at them; he could the sadness and longing in both of his parents' eyes, even in Cedric's, though they were only eye-sockets carved into his pumpkin head.

However, the light in the scarecrow's pumpkin head that was usually ablaze with happiness was out in despair. Jack couldn't allow this, and decided _he_ would go to this Mr. Ravenon to retrieve his brother himself.

Going into his father's office, he began to search. Jumping onto his father's chair, he saw everything on his desk, including a huge map of Halloween Town and a letter.

Jack, who could barely read, began slowly deciphering the words on the page and finally concluded that the Grim Reaper, otherwise known as Abram Ravenon was in a Visitors Hut at the back of the town.

Jack hopped off the chair, ran out the door, and closed it softly just in time as his parents' bedroom door opened, still talking and unaware of what their older son was up to.

Jack ran through the town with the map in his skeletal hands. Several of the citizens watched and eventually, a witch stopped him.

"Where are you going, little prince?" Scary, the tall witch, asked.

Jack looked up at her and grinned, "I'm gonna see da Gwim Weaper! Don't tell Daddy!"

And with that, he sprinted ahead. Scary, on the other hand, contemplated if she should tell the king what his only son was doing or not. But when her littler and younger sister, Mary came up to her and asked her for help on her potion, Scary completely forgot about the young skeleton and his mission.

Jack hurried, not stopping for anything else until he reached the Visitors Hut the Grim Reaper was staying at. Jack was tall for his age, but he still wasn't able to ring the doorbell. So instead, he knocked three times.

The door opened and out walked a tall skeleton in grey-black robes that hit the ground and curved up. His face was hidden deep in his hood, but Jack could hear him muttering names and instructions into a black orb in his claw-like hands. The scythe he held in his other hand was enormous and looked very sharp.

The Grim Reaper looked around for his visitor, but saw no one and started to close the door, when Jack said bravely, "Down hewe, Mistah Weapah, sah!"

The cloaked figure looked down and stopped talking when he saw Jack. He stared blankly at Jack, green light in his hood focusing on the boy. But Jack only smiled, misunderstanding the possible danger.

"What do you want, boy?" The Grim Reaper asked in a loud, very deep, very _scary_ voice.

Jack answered, "I've come to ask you for something. May I come in?"

The green eyes narrowed, but he moved aside. Jack walked in and looked around. Before he could get a good look, the Grim Reaper pushed him into another room with a table and two chairs.

"Sit." Mr. Ravenon said shortly in the same tone.

Jack obeyed and waited for the other skeleton to sit. When he did, Jack began.

"My name is Jack Skellington. I overheawd my mommy and daddy talking about a second son that they had. I wemembah them mentionin' his name was Gweg an' dat you have him, and I was wondewing if I could have his soul please."

The Grim Reaper chuckled, "So you're Cedric and Faith's son. Hmm, he mentioned something about that. But…"

He paused, and then said dangerously, "You have quite the nerve to come and face me. What powers do you have? What could you possibly have that would persuade me to give your brother's life back?"

Jack glared, "I had the coowage to face you. And I was smawt 'nough too."

The Grim Reaper laughed, "Courage, fine. But smarts, I don't think so. What you did was foolish, not smart."

"Nah, ah!" Jack managed to say, but was getting so worked up that he lost control of his temper, causing a flame aura to appear around him. This stunned the Grim Reaper enough to rethink his decision.

"Interesting…you have fire powers like your father, no doubt."

Jack looked at his hand and saw the aura. "Fiwe powers?"

The Grim Reaper nodded, "Yes, maybe you are worth my time…what is your age?"

Jack answered, "I'm fouw yeaws ol'."

He smiled as a plan formed in his skull. "Four years old and already you have flame powers. Brilliant! Alright, I'll make you a deal, young one. If you can defeat me in a game of chess, I'll let you leave with an agreement that your brother will be born in the next few months. In addition, your brother will become the next Grim Reaper after me, once I've trained him."

He paused, only resuming when Jack nodded, "If you lose, however, you will not get your brother and you will be the next in line to be Grim Reaper instead. Do you accept?"

Jack knew that he was set to be the Pumpkin King, and he chose to believe that destiny would not let him lose that.

He grasped the Grim Reaper's outstretched hand firmly, "I accept, but fiwst you gotta teach me how to play."

The Grim Reaper sighed, "Fine. Let's begin…"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Cedric and Faith could be seen walking around the square, looking for their son. They had been looking since 11:45 that morning. Now, it was 12:05 and their lunch was getting cold and old. Where could Jack have gone?

The answer came as Scary walked up to them, grinning sheepishly, "Oh, if it isn't the Pumpkin King and his wife. I thought you'd be in more of a hurry since Jack went to see the Grim Reaper and all."

Seeing their horrified faces, she walked away quickly saying, "Oh, look at the time!"

Faith glared at Cedric, punching his arm, "I TOLD YOU!"

Cedric said nothing as he dashed toward the end of town.

Meanwhile, the chess game between Jack Skellington and the Grim Reaper was incredibly intense. Jack may have never played before, but he was very smart, already taking out many of Abram Ravenon's pieces. While Jack aimed to get checkmate, the Grim Reaper aimed to take all of Jack's pieces. Both of them had five pieces left.

Jack had a knight, a bishop, a rook, a pawn, and the king. The Grim Reaper had a bishop, two pawns, the queen, and the king.

As Jack set his knight and bishop to corner the king, the Grim Reaper took the younger skeleton's pawn.

"Having fun, young one?" The Grim Reaper asked; his arms relaxing comfortably behind his hooded head.

Jack smirked, "Oh yes, and I bewieve that's Teckmate."

The Grim Reaper sat up quickly and looked at the board. Sure enough, his king could not escape.

The front door burst open and Cedric and Faith stormed in. "JACK!"

Jack beamed and said as his mother and father lifted him out of the chair, "Good noows, we gots bwoder back!"

Cedric and Faith looked at each other and then at the Grim Reaper as he stood up and said, "On one condition…that he will become my apprentice when he returns from Nightmare University. For now, I will set everything up so that he will be born in a few months. Leave me now…"

_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
